This invention relates to a method of controlling broadleaf weeds in turf, vineyards and orchards using an herbicidally effective amount of penoxsulam, 2-(2,2-difluoroethoxy)-N-(5,8-dimethoxy[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-c]-pyrimidin-2-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)benzenesulfonamide.
The search for compounds which have a combination of excellent herbicidal activity towards target weeds and low toxicity towards non-target plants is a continuing one because of factors such as the desire for compounds exhibiting greater activity, better selectivity, lower undesirable environmental impact, lack of phytotoxicity to the locus of application, lower production and market cost and higher effectiveness against weeds resistant to known herbicides. In particular, there exists a need for effective control of broadleaf weeds in turfgrass and in trees and vines. Commercial herbicides, for example, 2,4-D, mecoprop-P, clopyralid, triclopyr and methylarsonic acid, have serious deficiencies such as requiring a high application rate to be effective, possessing less than desirable environmental profiles, having too great or too poor soil mobility and/or being toxic to non-target plants and or the turfgrass species.